Moonlight
by Siriuslyalex
Summary: And he looked at her, his stormy eyes boring into her chocolate depths. "I love you." It was all he had words for. As he stared at her, she closed her eyes, and a single tear escaped, rolling down her cheek, making a track in the black dirt.


The moonlight shone, amidst hazes of red, blue and green.

Shouts and moans filled the air, along with the crackling of spells yet to do their damage.

The Final Battle, how quickly it had arrived.

He could see her, her brown hair blazing, her deep eyes glowing.

He could see her, but he knew he could never touch her, with her faith, her loyalties, she was out of bounds.

And he, he stared in disgust at the skull on his arm.

He was tainted, polluted, a corruption of the very mind and soul.

Who would want him?

Quickly it seemed, the death eaters cornered her, and she slipped beneath countless layers of black.

He looked up slowly, seizing his chance, the only way to prove to her that he _cared _and he had cared the whole seven years he'd known her.

Becoming a blur, he discarded his loyalties in one foul swoop.

He touched her hand, the delicacy cold, like its owner was slowly becoming.

She was dying.

"No!" He shouted, and, not caring about the bounds on hogwarts, he grasped her hand, and they flew through the night, to somewhere nobody could follow.

In the darkness, he stared at her, so delicate, so soft, so...

But she was dying, slowly, the colour faded from her cheeks.

What had those monsters _done _to her?

He didnt know, but he wasn't going to let her die, she couldn't die, she was his tie to the earth, even if he was nothing to her.

Slowly, and unsurely, he brought his lips to hers.

If love was the power Voldemort knew not of, maybe, just maybe, it would save _her._

He poured out all of his feeling into a kiss.

His lips moved slowly but passionately against hers, his fingers found her back, and their bodies moulded together as one.

The words he couldn't say aloud, the feelings he'd restrained since he was eleven, all fell into her, as he breathed the spark of life.

"I need you, I want you, I **love **you, please, come back to me," he breathed onto her wet lips.

Slowly, but surely, he felt warmness return to her body, and he rejoiced inside.

And he looked at her, his stormy eyes boring into her chocolate depths.

"I love you."

It was all he had words for.

As he stared at her, she closed her eyes, and a single tear escaped, rolling down her cheek, making a track in the black dirt.

"I,I I," she couldn't get the words out, she didn't know how to, she'd never...

He didn't know if she was ready, if she loved him, if she even knew what he felt for her, but he had a chance, and he was going to take it.

Hesitantly this time, he brought his lips to hers, silently asking for her approval.

She closed her eyes, and kissed him back, her lips moving unsteadily as she sought a pattern which fit the both of them.

He looked up to the sky, and silently prayed to whoever was up there.

They moved slowly, their passion growing, lips never leaving the others.

When she nibbled on his lower lip, he lost it.

Pulling away, his eyes smoldering, he asked, "Is this what you want?"

As she stared into his eyes, she knew it was true, what she had felt since first year.

"Yes."

His lips crashed onto hers, and her hands tangled in his hair, his tongue explored her mouth, and they tasted the hot depths of eachother.

Flesh met flesh, as they moved together, not knowing, not caring for the outside world.

They were living, just living, seizing the moment, and wishing it would last.

As she pulled him in, he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Hermione!!" His voice ritoched of the walled, creating a chorus which openly expressed his feelings.

And she arched underneath him, slowly, she looked into his eyes.

"Draco," her breathing slowed, "I love you."

They lay together, a scene of serenity, two bodies as one on a mess of cloaks.

But Draco knew it would all end soon, they would be called back, the war would continue.

One side would win, one side would lose.

But they were enemies, and always would be.

She could never be his.

Moonlight shone on the outside world, as one man was hit by a flash of green light, one man crumpled, losing the fight, while, one man lived.


End file.
